Good Days and Bad
by MithLuin
Summary: A series of one-shots giving us a glimpse into everyday life at Hellsing, featuring Integra and her favorite vampire. Muted AxI.
1. Birthday

Birthday

"You're in an unusually good mood, Master," Alucard remarked. Integra came into the kitchen with a bounce in her step and the beginnings of a smile on her face.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Thursday?" he asked.

Her smile faltered. "No, I mean, the date." She got out a glass, and began looking in the fridge.

He thought a moment. "What, is it Michaelmas or something?"

"No!" The beginnings of a scowl marred her face. She shut the freezer door sharply, putting a pint of ice cream on the countertop. "It's the last day of my childhood. I'm officially an adult tomorrow!"

"Silly girl, your childhood ended ages ago."

"Try telling that to the Round Table. They never take me seriously. They think I'm a…a pet. A little china doll to toy with or patronize. They ignore me unless I amuse them. But not any more! Now I'm a full-grown legal adult, and I have all the clout that they do." She spoke with some confidence.

"How did you pull off such an amazing feat?"

"Simple." She dropped several scoops of ice cream into the glass. "Tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday. The law says that I'm an adult. I don't need anyone to act as proxy for me anymore."

He leaned back and put a hand to his chin. "Hmmm. Eighteen. So what sorts of adult things can an eighteen year old do that a seventeen year old cannot?"

"I have control over my own accounts, so the money that my father left in trust for me is now mine directly. And if I were to be tried for a crime, it would be as an adult, not a child. There are other things, but the important part is just that I can sign my own name to official documents now without needing Walter's signature." Obviously, Walter signed everything that she told him to, but it was the principle of the matter. Who really took seriously a signature that had to be backed up by a guardian, anyway?

"Other things? What other things?" he said quietly. She should have been paying attention to the glint in his eye, but she missed it because she was pouring soda into the glass.

"Oh, minor things. I'm old enough for military service. I can already drive a car. But it's just the idea of reaching the age of majority that matters." She put the soda and ice cream back where she found them.

"Would you be old enough to be married now?" he asked more directly.

She paused, looking up from the drawer she just rummaged through. The straws had to be here somewhere. "I suppose so. Though if I'd had my father's permission, I could have been married younger. Now it's up to me."

"Interesting. So, who pays the dowry if your father is deceased?"

Her fists clenched. "There are no _dowries_ in this country."

"Oh? Have you gone back to the bride-price then? Few young men would be able to afford you."

"No!" She ignored the dubious compliment. "Getting married isn't about being bought and sold. It's about deciding who you want to spend your life with."

"I see. And how do you determine that?"

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "Why so curious?" By now, she knew he was up to something, and that did not bode well. She put the straw in her drink and took a seat across from him. She could watch him more carefully that way. He made no attempt to sit up straighter and left his long legs stretched out in front of him. He watched her back over the tops of his sunglasses.

"I just want to see how things have changed. It used to be up to the woman's family to protect her honor until she was wed. At least in Christian countries; the heathens went about things a bit differently."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you getting at?"

"Just trying to understand my role. If you are no longer a child, then perhaps I have certain responsibilities, in your father's absence."

"Absolutely not!" she proclaimed indignantly. "I will decide whom I wish to date without any help from you, thank you very much."

"But who will tell you if they are unworthy?" he persisted. "Young women are too often poor judges of character. I should know; I seduced enough of them."

She scowled into her drink. "That's child's play for you. You can hardly compare your vampiric voodoo to most gentlemen's attempts at charm." She paused, looking up at him. "And I am not most women."

"Most assuredly not," he murmured.

"Don't even attempt flattery on me," she warned.

For a moment, he looked surprised, but then grinned. It was amazing how his smile could be all teeth without looking wolfish to her. Maybe she was just used to him.

"I think you can trust my judgment," she continued.

"Oh ho, so there are young men you are interested in, then?"

"No, for your information, there are not. Now, would you kindly refrain from commenting on my love life? I assure you, I will ask for your opinion if I want it, but otherwise, you can keep it to yourself."

He humored her, and kept quiet while she worked on her drink. He supposed it was a rite of passage for her, officially leaving her childhood behind with the ice cream soda.

"I have enough trouble finding dates without you scaring them away, Alucard," she finally said. "I'm sure Walter will warn me if any of them are bad news."

"You are a beautiful young woman who is confident and knows exactly what she wants. Why would you have trouble finding dates?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I spend most of my time running a vampire-slaying operation and little of it going to parties and hanging out with other young people? In case you haven't noticed, most of the people I interact with are my father's age. I'm hardly going to acquiesce to their attempts to set me up with their grand-nephews if I want them to take me seriously, now am I?

"I wouldn't scare your suitors off too badly…."

"Yes, you would. You'd terrify them, and then they'd never speak to me again. I don't need that sort of 'help.'"

"But Master, you wouldn't really be able to respect someone who was terrified of me, would you?"

She paused to consider that. "No, I suppose not," she said quietly after awhile. "That _is_ a bit of a problem, isn't it?"

"So then I am allowed to test them?" he asked eagerly.

"No! If I were serious about someone, he'd have to get to know you, first. If you try, you can scare anyone out of his wits. That's not a fair test. But if you still scare him after he gets to know you, just by existing…well, a man like that would probably be afraid of _me_." She smirked, but her face soon fell. "I'm never going to find anyone, am I?"

"You are still very young. Finding someone to spend your life with is not an easy task. I've been married multiple times, and I never found that."

"Alucard, you're hundreds of years old. Of course things are different for you. You knew my father and grandfather and great-grandfather. I mean…time just doesn't work the same for you as for humans. I don't have that kind of time, but I don't want to give up before I even start looking."

"I'm sure you'll find someone," he said quietly, with an odd smile on his face.

She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he seemed sincere. "Well, goodnight then. Tomorrow I'll be an adult." She left the empty glass by the sink, and went upstairs to bed. Alucard continued to smile long after she had gone.

* * *

__

Author's Note:

This takes place in 1994. I have no idea when Integra's birthday is, but Michaelmas falls on Sept. 29th. It is the feast of St. Michael the Archangel (who cast Satan out of heaven). 


	2. Bad Day

Bad Day

Integra was not having a good day. Walter tried to distract her, to lure her away from her work, but she would have none of it. She would not even leave her office for dinner, so he reluctantly brought it to her. She snapped at everyone who came by, refused to admit that anything was the matter, and in short, made all of Hellsing Organization miserable. Woe to those who chose that day to call her! Everyone else just shook their heads and made knowing remarks about women, instability, and monthly cycles. But Walter knew there was more to this mood swing than hormones, and it bothered him that she had completely shut him out. She'd dismissed him with a cold, "That will be all," when he cleared away the dinner things, and there was nothing he could do but leave her to stew in her own juices. He hoped that tomorrow she would be more receptive to his prodding. If she would at least _vent_, she would get it out of her system. Anything would be better than this wall. But there was only so much a butler could do. He was not her father, and so he bowed out respectfully and went to bed.

Integra had had a rotten day. What was it about Tuesdays? She wished that everyone would just leave her alone. The constant interruptions and complaints and demands made her want to scream. In fact, she _did_ scream a few times, like when the supplier called to say that the shipment of bulletproof vests would be delayed indefinitely. But it didn't help. She was still fuming and wanted to hit things at the end of the day. Walter had watched with a look of extreme disapproval as she had attacked her dinner, but she did her best to ignore him; he was gone now. She put her pen down in frustration. It was no use. She couldn't get this done because she was too distracted. Her thoughts were jumbled and crowded – as well as hot to the touch. The earlier distractions had at least served to focus her. Now it was just too…too…

Rather than finish that thought, Integra marched toward the door, stormed down the hallway, and was in the park behind the house before she even thought about where she was going. She took a deep breath. It was stuffy in her office. That was all. It was summer time, and the openness of a cool evening was better than being cooped up inside. Of course, a slightly oppressive atmosphere was not really enough to explain why she was furious. She walked across the grounds, casting a shadow in the damp grass from the full moon. She kept walking until she reached the small pond, where she threw herself on a bench and crossed her arms, breathing deeply. She was less exposed here, with the nearby trees throwing up a dark wall and putting limits on the moonlight.

She calmed down a little bit. It was easier to relax when she was alone. The stars and the quiet of the night were just so much easier to deal with than the telephone and people. The bench was wet, but it did not quite soak through her clothing. The problem with not being so angry, however, was that it opened her up to tears. That wouldn't do. She focused on the occasional sound of the frogs and the throbbing hum of insects - anything that wasn't her own thoughts. So it was not long before she noticed the darkness under the willow tree was more than shadow, a suspicion that was confirmed when it _moved._

"Go away."

"No one is here, Master," claimed a disembodied voice.

"Alucard…" she growled. "I came out here to be alone. Now go away."

"Funny; I did as well. I enjoy these quiet nights."

"Isn't that bloody wonderful for you?" she bit out, her anger bubbling up from just below the surface. "I would enjoy them too, but there's really no good way to write, 'I'm sorry that your children now have no father because he was torn limb-from-limb by a blood-sucking monster.' You might enjoy taking out those freaks, but I'm the one left writing the condolences. So when I say to leave me alone, I mean to leave me the hell alone!" She took off her glasses and dashed the back of her hand against both eyes, trying to deny the tears that threatened to fall.

It should not have surprised her that Alucard ignored her less-than-polite request, but she still jumped when he dropped his hat on the bench. He made no move to join her, though, continuing to stand behind her.

"Why are you still here?" She did not twist around to look at him, but knew he had not left.

"If it would please you, Master, you can kill the vampires and I'll write the letters of condolence."

"No! There is no way I would ever let you write to those families. The nature of our work is top secret. They will never know that it was a vampire that caused the closed casket at the funerals. All they know is that the soldiers of Hellsing serve the queen and protect the country. _That_ is what the letters are about."

"You don't trust me?" he asked, his voice wounded. She was not fooled. She knew he was still smiling as much as ever.

"Trust you? I'm sitting out here alone at night with a vampire. How much trust do you want? We both know you have the ability to snap my neck. But I know you, Alucard. I know what you would write in those letters. You'd make it sound like spilling blood is the greatest thing that could ever be done, and even though the lives were spent uselessly, it still somehow contributes to the Kingdom of God on earth. After reading it, the families would be disgusted or outraged, but hardly comforted."

"Ah, Master, you are so young sometimes. To think a simple letter is going to comfort a grieving family, regardless of what it says. At least mine would be memorable."

"I don't _want_ memorable," she insisted, annoyed by his all-too-frequent jibe at her age. It wasn't her fault she wasn't ancient yet. "I _want_ to let them know that I value the lives of my soldiers and do not spend them uselessly."

"Then just say so," he said with a shrug.

She growled again. "You are impossible! Can't you, just for a moment, remember that …that I am a human being and not a monster?"

He strolled around the bench so that he was now between her and the pond. The shadows from the trees made the water inky black in the places where it was smooth, but he still stood out against it, his hair waving crazily in a breeze that did not stir the branches of the trees and only ghosted the surface of the water.

"Then act it. Walter claimed you took out your aggressions on everyone and everything today, even the carrots."

She looked at him in shock.

"I was feeling neglected," he continued. "I thought that's what pet vampires were _for._ After all, we enjoy getting our heads blown off."

She had to hide a smirk at that. When he put it that way, it sounded too funny. "That may be, but you were also inconveniently asleep while all of this was going on."

"True. I cannot say that I would like to be awoken in the middle of the day just to be shot."

At that, she could not help but laugh. "You…are impossible, Alucard."

"As are you, Master." She never did figure out how he made insults sound like terms of endearment and vice versa. He appeared to be staring off into the distance, ignoring her completely. Perhaps he was. It was hard to be sure with him. She slapped away a mosquito.

"And you assume too much," he continued. "If you gave me the chance to write to distraught and nubile widows, do you really think I'd waste my time writing about bloodshed?"

"Alucard!" She picked up his hat and threw it at him. He caught it deftly, and put it back on his head with a bow and a flourish.

"Don't worry, Master, I know you want to keep me all to yourself, so I would not dream of writing such letters."

"What I _want_," she said grumpily, "is for you to keep those soldiers alive so they don't have widows in the first place. Then I wouldn't have to write these awful letters." But she was not scowling.

"I do try."

"I know," she said quietly. "That's what makes it so difficult. There really is nothing I can do."

"If you truly did nothing…imagine the havoc these petty vampires would cause. Casualties are just a sign that you are doing your job."

She made a distasteful face at that. "I find that very difficult to believe."

"Then just enjoy the night. It may make more sense later." He disappeared into the shadows, and she was left to contemplate the stars that were bright enough not to be outshone by the moon.

But strangely enough, her heart was much lighter than when she had fled out here. She felt another bug bite; it was time to go in. As she trudged back across the moonlit lawn and looked up at the house with its darkened windows, she could not help but think that somewhere along the line, she had become a creature of the night as well. Why was it that hunters ended up resembling that which they hunted? A question for another night. In the morning, she'd have to rewrite those letters. Alucard was right; nothing she said would take away the family's grief, so she should just be as honest as possible. She could write about duty and honor without her own guilt seeping in to spoil it.


	3. Lord's Day

_Lord's Day_

"And how is Integra today?" Alucard asked Walter. He liked to gauge what he was in for before he met his Master, and since he tended to miss most of her days, the butler was an excellent source of information. He did not admit to himself that he used these answers to sway his decision to remain in the dungeons on some nights.

"Pensive," Walter said, not turning from what he was doing. The inner workings of a rifle were spread out on the table in front of him.

"Pensive?" Alucard asked, tentatively trying out this unexpected answer.

"It means she's thinking."

"I am not ignorant of your language, Walter."

"Of course not."

"You enjoy teasing me, don't you?" the vampire asked suspiciously.

"No more than you tease me," Walter answered.

"Touché."

"That would be French, sir."

Alucard shook his head and left the room. He didn't have time for this tonight; Integra usually retired early on Sundays. It was the one day she did not allow herself to sleep in. And the sun set so late on summer nights.

She was not at her desk, so he thought he might have missed her for the night, but he managed to surprise her closing the door to the library. Literally. She jumped when he came up behind her.

"Oh, Alucard, it's you."

"What's on your mind?" he purred. "It's not like you to be caught off guard."

"I'm in my own home. I'm not on my guard."

"Rubbish. You seldom let down your defenses, even here. Dodging the question, I see."

She sighed. "It's not something you would understand."

"Try me," he asked, his eyes gleaming with eagerness. He was earnest as a child about so many things, and yet never innocent.

"Merely a blow to my pride; nothing serious." She continued walking down the hallway.

He followed her. "Who insulted you? Let me know, and I will destroy him. Just give the word…"

She laughed bitterly. The sound did not echo, but was gracefully absorbed by the old walls and carpet. "That's just it. That is _exactly_ it." She stopped and looked at him. "I will never be wise."

He tilted his head to the side and looked at her. "You are young. Wisdom comes with age. Your father was rash in his young years, too."

"Making you the wisest being out there?" He grinned at her like a maniac. She shook her head. "No. I don't…I don't want it badly enough. And I just saw that today."

"What are you talking about, Master?"

She resumed walking. "Do you know the story of Solomon?"

"Of course. He inherited the responsibility of the kingship at a young age, when his father David died. In a dream, God offered him anything he asked for, and he requested wisdom to judge right from wrong."

She looked at him in surprise. "Yes, that's precisely the story I meant." She had expected him to recite the ordeal with the two women and the baby. The threat of bloodshed seemed more to his taste. "They read it at church this morning. I've always thought…I've always thought he chose well. That, given the same opportunity, I would have asked for the same thing. But I know now that I wouldn't."

"Why not? What would you ask for?"

"When God praised Solomon's choice, he listed some of the other things the boy could have craved instead. Wealth. Long life. The destruction of his enemies. I would not pass that test."

"Which of those tempts you?" he asked lightly, but she knew he was very intent on her answer. She avoided meeting his eye.

"Not the first two. My job is easier with funding, but I would make it work regardless. I do not plan to live a long life, and if I did wish for that…" She cut off abruptly.

"Yes?"

"Eye contact," she ordered. "My eyes are up here."

He humored her, assuming she remembered he had as many eyes as he wished, and was not limited to the two in his head like mortals. Which left him free to stare longingly at the pulse in her neck while looking intently into her eyes. He loved that she was so brazen as to _order_ a vampire to make eye contact with her, but he did not take advantage of the situation.

"No, Alucard. I will never wish for a long life."

"A test most humans fail," he complimented her, though he could not quite hide his hurt.

"But what good is it passing that test if I fail the next one?" she asked in frustration. "The destruction of my enemies. I do wish for that. I would give anything for that. _That_ is what I would wish for, and so…I will never be wise."

They had arrived at her door.

"Truly knowing your own wishes…isn't that a type of wisdom?" he offered. "The deadliest flaws are the ones we do not recognize until it is too late. There will never be another Solomon. But neither will there be another Integra Hellsing. For all his wisdom, Solomon fell into darkness in the end. Perhaps your choice is better, after all." He bowed courteously. "Goodnight, Master."

She closed the door behind her, still thoughtful.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Summer of 1996, when Integra is 20. Church readings are on a three-year cycle, so they really read 1 Kings 3 that summer. Enjoy the Easter update!


	4. Training Day

Training Day

Integra shut the book she was reading in frustration.

"There must be some way around it," she mused aloud.

"How so?"

"Humans can be weak, yes, but there must be some defense against a vampire's mental powers. If my troops were _prepared_, they wouldn't be fooled by these parlor tricks." The latest casualties were soldiers who had been immobilized by a Midian during a raid. The men had stood there and allowed themselves to be torn apart by ghouls.

"Do you know what it is like?" her pet vampire asked, his voice promising danger.

"No, and neither do you," she retorted.

"Do you want to see what it's like?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes…yes, I believe I do," she said slowly, ignoring him. She pushed a button on the phone on her desk, picking up the receiver. "Sir Hellsing here. Send up one of the new recruits. Yes…." She paused to listen. "Yes, I know it's Saturday…. Now is fine." She hung up.

"My grandfather never studied this in any detail. I can't imagine why he thought it unworthy of research. He documented all your abilities so meticulously, and yet never suggested any method for avoiding vampiric hypnosis. Strange."

"Perhaps there is no way for a human to avoid it," Alucard offered. "I have never met anyone who showed even slight resistance to it."

"You catch them unawares," she dismissed his evaluation.

A young man entered her office nervously. "Reporting, sir."

"Are you prepared to fight vampires, soldier?"

"Yes, sir, I hope so."

Alucard burst out laughing, which did nothing for the young man's confidence. To his credit, he did straighten his back and do his best to hide his unease.

"It so happens we have a vampire here," Integra said, ignoring Alucard's merriment. "I would like for you to see if you can resist his mental attack."

The young soldier's Adam's apple bobbed. "Yes, sir. How would you recommend I do that?"

"Try whatever seems best to you."

The soldier nodded unhappily, casting sidelong glances at Alucard, who was lounging in the shadows. Almost carelessly, Alucard raised his hands to frame one eye, and caught one of the hesitant glances the soldier shot at him. The man froze, helpless to look away.

Alucard stalked over lazily, never breaking eye contact, until he was within reach of his prey. "What would you like me to do with him, my Master?" he asked quietly. He was very aware of his audience, though he had not looked at Integra since this began.

"Teach him not to look at vampires," she said dispassionately.

Alucard breathed in the man's face. "These eyes…are your death."

"Eyes...are death…" the man muttered dazedly.

Alucard touched his chin, and ran one long finger along the jaw.

"Release him," Integra called out.

Alucard closed his eyes, and turned away. The man slumped, as if the strings holding him in place had been cut.

"What…what just happened?" he asked, still staring off into space. He blinked a few times and then turned. "Sir Integra!" he said hastily, trying to gather his wits and stand up straight. He saluted clumsily.

"I hope you see now what you are up against. The best way to resist a vampire's mental tricks is never to be subjected to them. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I'll try to remember that." He fled the room, practically tripping over his own feet at the doorway.

"Do you think I scared him away?" Alucard asked.

"You know our retention rate is low enough already." She sighed. "Why did my grandfather never study this?"

"Perhaps because he was unwilling to allow me to enslave his loyal soldiers to my will?"

"Alucard, I'm being serious. Physically, we know how to fight and kill vampires. But you saw how that soldier was – he was putty in your hands. He would not have raised a gun to you even if he were ordered to."

"You would do the same. All humans submit like obedient dogs." His frank tone of voice did nothing to disguise the challenge from what it was. He so enjoyed toying with his Master.

She frowned, but hesitated. She had a strong urge to disagree with him; she did not want to allow such an accusation of weakness to stand. And yet, she found it difficult to gainsay him when his own experience said she would be no different. Her pride warred with her common sense. Her denial would ring hollow without proof, and the soldier had given no indication of the slightest resistance, even though he was warned of what would happen. It would be folly to make a claim she was not prepared to back up. But….

"But you did say you wanted to know what it was like, so…"

She looked at him sharply. "Alucard, n-" She realized her mistake too late. As soon as her eyes met his, her voice died, snuffed out like a candle in a vacuum. She was frozen in place, unable to move any part of her body. A heavy fog settled on her mind. All she could see were red eyes, no longer familiar.

"I will stop as soon as you give the command, Master," he said, his voice soothing and yet full of mockery.

She tried to respond, to think, to form words…but her mind would have none of it. Suddenly, she heard his voice in her mind, and she latched onto it as the only coherent thought available.

_You see now, how easy it is to obey commands._

Something seemed very wrong about that, but she couldn't think what it might be. He was standing in front of her. When had she stood? She couldn't recall. It was like slowly waking from a dream; she could feel her body, but not move it. She could not blink, but she watched her hand move slowly as her arm was raised. It landed on Alucard's shoulder, as if to push him away, but it merely rested there lightly. Her mouth fell open, but no sound came out. She could feel his arms around her, but her mind could not even process how many there were.

He bent over her. Gently, his nose nudged hers. His cool lips brushed across the corner of her mouth, but the shock did nothing to clear the daze she was in. His goal was her chin, and once he reached it, he butted it insistently so her head went back, back…until her neck was offered to him. He moved his mouth down until he was speaking directly into her throat. "If you were my victim, this would be your last thought. What is it?" She felt the words rumble against her own muted throat, and knew everything hinged on her answer.

As if she now had permission to speak, her voice suddenly cooperated again. If only her mind could remember what to tell it to say! "You…obey…commands…" she got out. No other words would come.

He shivered once. "And what is your command, Master?" he asked eagerly, not moving his nose from under her chin. She felt the threat of pinpricks on her neck.

"Stop."

He released her and stepped back. Her head jerked back down. Her consciousness was suddenly drenched in cold water, clammy and aware and…alone. It was all she could do not to fall into her chair. As it was, she swayed on her feet and took deep, shuddering breaths. She did not look at him, and he was strangely quiet. He knew he'd overstepped several bounds. She drew her gun and fired once into his neck without even looking. She emptied the rest of the clip in his direction for good measure.

"On your knees, Servant," she said when she found her voice again. "And promise me you will never do that again."

He obeyed the first command instantly. It took him a moment to regain his ability to speak; his jaw bone was knitting itself back together. "I give you my word, Master," he said at length. He did not stand immediately, but remained on his knees.

"You will remain in the dungeons until called for. You will not roam the house. You will not mock me, and you will learn your place. You will never touch me again without permission."

"Even if your life is in danger?" he queried.

"Especially not then," she said coldly. She looked him full in the face again, not afraid of his eyes. She had his promise, and he would not dare to break his word. He knew it would take more than that brief experience to daunt her, and that made him strangely glad.

"This is why I send you out against the Midians. You are not susceptible to such attacks," she said at last, acknowledging his place even in her anger.

"No, I am not." He stood again. "Though now you know why your grandfather never studied that in any detail. He slit his own wrists and offered them to me after the first trial. There was no second trial." He turned to leave, knowing his presence was no longer wanted.

"And Alucard?" He paused and looked back. "I'm telling Walter you're a terrible kisser."

She smiled at his look of panic. Walter was more than capable of making Alucard's life miserable if he thought the vampire was mistreating the Hellsing heiress…and they both knew it. Alucard supposed he deserved it this time.

* * *

_Author's Note: _

Originally, this was meant to be a series of 7 one-shots, one for each day of the week. Two others were begun - Meeting Day and Sick Day - but never completed. This was always meant to be the final one. But now it looks as though I'll never finish the others, so I thought I might as well publish this as Part 4 of 4.

It is rather OOC for Alucard to toy with his Master this way, and of course Integra would never stand for it. But I couldn't resist the role reversal involved in this.

I hope you've enjoyed these little glimpses!


End file.
